Gi Melin (Legolas x OC)
by KaTsuHaGio
Summary: WARNING! (Mengandung spoiler berat) Seorang gadis remaja yang sangat mengagumi karya J.R.R Tolkien, berkelana di Middle-Earth dan berusaha merubah takdir yang seharusnya tertulis di buku maupun di film *Mohon perhatikan tanggal, bulan, dan tahun agar mudah memahami alur


Pagi-pagi buta seorang gadis remaja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Piyama merah bata yang dipakainya kusut tak karuan. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di kasur dan mengucek matanya yang masih merah. Rambut hitam yang panjang terlihat acak-acakan setelah berkutat dengan kasur tercinta.

"Dek! bangun gih! sini turun! kakak mau berangkat dulu!" Terdengar teriakan dari lantai pertama rumah model belanda itu.

Tak menunggu lama dia bangun dan berdiri, dengan langkah gontai gadis ini turun menuju ke sumber suara. Di lantai bawah dia disambut dengan senyum hangat anggota keluarganya.

Mereka sudah duduk dengan rapih di meja makan. "Hei, ini masih pagi.. jam 4 lagi, kok udah pada sarapan?" begitu pikir gadis ini, dia duduk tepat di samping kiri ayahnya.

Nampak di depan mata gadis ini ada 5 orang yaitu, Ayah, Ibu, Kakak perempuan, Kakak ipar (suami kakak), dan anak mereka yang masih balita. Tak tertinggal satu kucing piaraan yang duduk di bawah meja.

Ayah tau nyawa anknya masih belum terkumpul sempurna setelah bangun tidur, tangan keriput ayah membelai rambut anak gadisnya dengan lembut "Masih ngantuk dek?"

"He'em.. kalian mau berangkat jam segini?" mata gadis ini sayup-sayup, dia menyandarkan kepala di pundak ayahnya. Dari arah dapur, ibu datang membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas susu hangat. Kemudian membagikannya pada setiap anggota keluarga.

"Iya, nanti ketinggalan pesawat kan juga ribet. Kamu yakin dek? gamau ikut?"

Susu yang ada di meja diambil oleh gadis ini, karena lumayan panas bibir kecilnya meniup susu tersebut agar cepat dingin.

"fuuhh.. fuuh.. Lagian kan kakak udah terlanjur beli 5 tiket, males juga sih kalo ikutan, disana cuma diem di apartemen"

Gadis ini menyeruput susu tersebut dengan nikmatnya. Hawa dingin di pagi hari membuat susu hangat menjadi pas untuk dijadikan sarapan. Kakak ipar yang memperhatikan adiknya dari tadi terkekeh.

"Yaudah sih ya, dasar anak mageran. Kita perginya lumayan lama loh.. sekitar 2 minggu"

"Iya aku nggak ikut kak, aku capek.. kemaren baru aja lulus SMA, aku sekarang pengangguran. Kalo udah gini kan enaknya baca buku sama nunggu hasil SNMPTN.."

"Eciyee yang udah lulus, nilainya bagus lagi adek aku emang top markotop!" kakak perempuan gadis ini memuji dengan suara agak keras sampai hampir membangunkan anak balitanya.

Disaat ini naluri grandparent mulai bertindak "Shhh.. kakak! nanti adek bangun kan kasian" tegur nenek si balita.

Yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil, pagi ini memang pagi yang dingin sekaligus hangat. Mentari masih belum menampakkan diri, bintang masih germelapan di langit. Sarapan bersama memang jadi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Tanpa disadari jam sudah menunjuk angka 5 pagi. Sudah waktunya mereka berangkat.

Mobil putih besar keluar dari garasi. Di kompleks perumahan ini masih belum ada yang beraktifitas. Wajar saja karena ini masih pagi, jalanan juga masih membutuhkan lampu untuk penerangan.

"Hati-hati ya.. Pah, Mah, Kak.. Adek, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya dari Swiss!" senyum lebar dan pelukan hangat dilontarkan gadis ini pada keluarganya. Di dalam hati dia merasa bebas, lepas dari semua beban sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah.

"Halah.. palingan kamu mau baca novel yang blibet itu lagi kan? enak dirumah ga ada orang, bisa ngenolep" cibir kakak perempuan.

Sambil terkekeh gadis ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Ouh so pasti! aku mau mesra-mesraan sama elves ku.. heheh"

Ayah yang melihat tingkah anak gadisnya ngebucin karakter fiksi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dia mencium kening lalu memeluk anaknya.

"Yaudah ya dek, Papah berangkat dulu.. jangan lupa bersihin rumah. Nanti kalo kita udah sampai di Swiss papah telfon, ok?"

"Siap Pak Komandan!"

Mobil putih besar melaju meninggalkan rumah, mengangkut seluruh anggota keluarga kecuali satu anak bungsu yang memilih di rumah dan bermalas-malasan bersama komputer, kucing, dan buku bacaannya.

Pergi ke Swiss bukanlah acara liburan, melainkan acara pekerjaan kakak iparnya. Rapat akan dilaksanakan di Swiss menyambut kerja sama antar perusahaan yang akan dilaksanakan selama 1 minggu 3 hari. Karena itu anak bungsu ini menolak untuk pergi. Dia pikir perjalanan ini akan membosankan.

Kenapa ayah dan ibunya juga ikut pergi? itu karena mereka khawatir anak sulung mereka akan kerepotan menjaga anak yang masih balita, lalu menitipkannya pada babysitter. Makanya kakek nenek ini ikut untuk menjaga cucu mereka dan rencananya akan berdiam di apartemen sampai pekerjaan menantu dan anaknya selesai. Bosan kan? memang, sudah di Swiss malah diem di apartemen.

Gadis ini berjalan memasuki dapur lalu memasak air panas untuk dibuat coklat panas. Sambil menunggu air nya matang, dia pergi ke rak buku di ruang tengah dan mengambil satu buku tebal berjudul Beren and Luthien. Kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membuka kemasan cookies lalu memasukannya ke dalam toples.

Tak menunggu lama, air yang direbus sudah mendidih. Dia menuang kemasan sachet coklat panas ke dalam gelas berbentuk kucing dan menyeduhnya. Sambil menyeruput coklat gadis ini membawa gelas dan bukunya ke atas, tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Pagi ini memang udaranya sangat segar dan dingin, waktu yang pas untuk membuat coklat panas sambil kembali membaca buku. Selama 5 bulan terakhir, gadis ini sudah membaca hampir semua karya J.R.R Tolkien, termasuk melihat 6 film yang di sutradarai oleh Peter Jackson.

Dan bisa ditebak, dia tergila-gila dengan novel dan filmnya. Jika dihitung, gadis ini sudah membaca The Hobbit sampai 4 kali! ditambah dengan melihat filmnya hingga saya sendiri tidak tau sudah berapa kali ni anak rewatch.

"Hemm.. rewatch LOTR enak juga nih, mumpung dirumah sendiri 2 minggu, lanjutin baca Beren and Luthien juga manxthap!" gumam gadis ini sambil membawa buku di tangan kiri, sedangkan coklat hangat di tangan kanan.

Sebenarnya, dia sudah menamatkan buku yang ia bawa saat ini. Tapi karena ceritanya terlalu bagus, dia menyempatkan diri berjalan sambil membaca ketika menaiki tangga. Karena tidak melihat jalan, baru sebentar gadis ini tersandung dan menumpahkan coklatnya ke salah satu anak tangga.

"Eh eh eh! yah.. tumpah deh.. hemm.. bersihinnya nanti aja ah.. "

Beruntung gadis ini masih selamat bodohnya dia malah lanjut membaca buku dan kembali naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Lah ogeb emang

Setelah sampai di kamar, dia mengganti piyama dengan dress putih tulang dengan panjang selutut. Tak tertinggal dia juga melepas bra yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

"Haaahh.. bebas lepaass.., bye-bye bra, aku ngga perlu kamu lagi.., hm? bekas lukanya kok gamau ilang ya? yodah deh, ntar juga ilang sendiri"

Gadis ini duduk di depan meja belajar dan mulai membaca dengan serius. Dia memeluk lutunya, mencari posisi ternyaman. Tangan kiri gadis ini meraba-raba meja mencari barang yang tertinggal.

"Oh iya! lupa aku bawa cookies nya! hemm ambil dulu lah, biar ada cemilan.."

Berjalan santai gadis ini keluar dari kamar meninggalkan buku bacaan dan coklat panasnya di atas meja. Dia menyusuri lorong dekat kamar menuju ke anak tangga.

Gadis teringat kalau dia belum menutup toples cookies, dia takut nanti camilannya dimakan kucing piaraan. Dia terburu-buru untuk turun, kucingnya memang hewan yang rakus, apapun yang berbau susu pasti dimakan.

Langkah seribu diambil gadis ini saat menuruni anak tangga dan pada tangga ke 5 terakhir, dia terpeleset oleh tumpahan coklat ketika tersandung tadi. Sudah ceroboh nolep lagi, gadis ini mendapat ganjarannya, tubuhnya tercondong ke depan dan kakinya melayang lepas dari tangga.

"UWAAHHH!!"

Bersiap menahan sakitnya lantai yang keras, gadis ini meringis dan memejamkan mata..

BRUK!

Bukan lantai keras yang didapatnya melainkan tanah yang dingin dan lembab serta daun berserakan. Meraba di sekitarnya, gadis ini duduk dari jatuh tersungkur. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya membentuk huruf A.

"Wait.. wait a sec, a.. AKU DI MIRKWOOD!?!"

Gadis ini tentu saja sudah familiar dengan segala sesuatu tentang pemandangan lingkungan di film maupun ilustrasi dari novel karya J.R.R Tolkien. Tapi sekali lagi karena itu hanyalah novel, gadis ini terdiam dan mengambil sikap santuy. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada kemudian jari telunjuk kanannya dia ketukan di dagu. Sambil memincingkan mata dan memanyunkan bibir gadis, ini bergumam sendiri.

"Hemm.. keknya aku pingsan dari tangga deh ni, ampe mimpi beginian. Eh bentar, papah lagi di Swiss anjer! ntar yang bangunin aku sapa!?"

Berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi, gadis ini mencubit, menampar, dan bahkan mencakar pipinya. Bukannya terbangun, hanya sakit yang didapat. Akhirnya dia tersadar, bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Hadooh sakit, tapi uwau.. ini bukan mimpi! aku beneran di Mirkwood.."

Gadis ini mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya, dia berdiri dengan dress yang kotor penuh pecahan daun kering serta tanah. Dia menepuk-nepukan tangannya di baju agar kotoran itu rontok. Sekarang dia kedinginan, karena memakai baju tak berlengan. Sambil memeluk diri sendiri, dia menggesekan kedua tangannya di lengan, mencari kehangatan.

Dia mulai berjalan mencari kerajaan dimana Eldar (elves) paling fabulous berada. Yap! Thranduil, dia berjalan menyusuri hutan gelap nan gersang dan dingin ini. Berharap bisa dipertemukan dengan Eldar yang dikaguminya.

Pohon disini terlihat seperti mati, namun nyatanya mereka masih hidup. Bak tempat yang ada di negeri dongeng (emang dongeng), kabut tipis menambah kesan hutan yang mengerikan. Tak dapat dibayangkan jika elves bisa hidup ditempat seperti ini.

Dia masih terlena hingga lupa apa yang ada dibalik gelapnya hutan Mirkwood. Tinggalah disini Great Spider yang ukurannya sebesar mobil mini cooper. Tak lama setelah gadis ini berjalan, momok tersebut memantaunya dari segala penjuru hutan. Great Spider sudah menyadari keberadaan gadis ini dan siap menerkamnya.

*krek

Mendengar bunyi yang harusnya tak ada, gadis ini pun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti, jantungnya berdetak kencang, bulu kuduknya merinding dia tidak sendiri di hutan ini. Memori yang sempat hilang kembali muncul dikepalanya, masih ada mahkluk yang tinggal di Mirkwood selain para elves.

"Hmm.. ngomongin Mirkwood, itu kan ada laba-laba gede banget ya?... ETDAH BUSET NTAR AKU DIMAKAN GIMANA!?"

Gadis ini mempercepat langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit, namun suara ranting patah diiringi langkah kasar terus mendekat. Hingga akhirnya dia berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba kabur dari Great Spiders. Merasa mangsanya melarikan diri, para momok ini keluar dari tempat mengintainya.

Muncul kurang lebih 6 spiders melompat dari pohon dan mengejarnya. Nafas gadis ini tersengal-sengal, memang sejak dari awal dia nolep jadi tidak kuat berlari terlalu lama.

"HAAHHH!! HAAHH!! LABA-LABANYA GUEDE BANGET ANJERRR!!! HUAAAHH!"

Masih dalam keadaan berlari, serangan demi serangan dari Great spiders berhasil dihindarinya. Hingga pada saat nya dia sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lebih jauh. Yasudah lah mati pun tak apa, toh pasti rohnya akan bertemu dengan Valar Mandos. Di dalam otak, gadis ini sudah menyusun rencana. Yaitu, setelah bertemu Mandos, dia akan meminta untuk dipulangkan ke dunia aslinya.

Sekedar informasi, Mandos adalah seorang Valar dari pemikiran Eru Illuvatar atau bisa disebut Tuhan di novel karya J.R.R Tolkien. Jadi, Mandos sendiri adalah Malaikat yang diberi tugas. Tugas Mandos yaitu menjaga arwah yang sudah mati dan menentukan nasibnya untuk direinkarnasi atau menetap di alam kematian. Kembali ke gadis tadi.

Semakin lama pandangan gadis ini semakin buram, nafasnya sangat sesak dan kepalanya serasa berputar. Untuk kedua kalinya dia tersandung lagi, kali ini oleh sebatang akar yang tertutup daun. Dia jatuh terkurap alhasil dia tertangkap oleh satu Great spider. Refleks tubuhnya meronta agar dilepaskan (padahal udah niat mau mati), karena mangsanya tak bisa diam, Great spider menggigit betis kaki kanan gadis ini.

"AAKKHH!! AHHH!! HAAAHH!!"

Matanya terpejam, giginya menggertak, dia meringis kesakitan. Sudah tidak ada harapan hidup baginya, dia menerima kematian dengan tersenyum pasrah menunggu untuk masuk ke Halls of Mandos. Badannya tergeletak di tanah menyerahkan diri untuk dijadikan santapan laba-laba.

**Tamat**

...

...

...

...

...

.

Eh nggak dong ya, kasian banget ni anak belom ketemu Legolas udah mati aja. Ceritanya ga jadi panjang, okks lah kita lanjutkan.

Sring! Craasshh!

Terdengar bunyi pedang yang mengiris daging, gadis ini mencoba membuka matanya. Didepan mata terlihat sesosok ras elves yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia bermata biru, sebiru langit di Rivendell dengan rambut emas yang lurus menawan seperti duta shampo. Elves tersebut melirik ke arah gadis di belakangnya dengan tatapan dingin, sedingin udara di Mordor.

Tersenyum lega, gadis ini tersenyum karena merasa terselamatkan. Kali ini senyumnya terasa penuh makna hingga tak dapat saya jabarkan dengan kalimat. Sampai-sampai elves yang berdiri di depannya keheranan.

Tak lama, semua Great spiders sudah mati dibantai oleh pasukan elves yang mungkin sedang berpatroli. Elves yang berdiri membelakangi gadis ini sekarang berbalik badan mengacungkan daggers nya ke leher gadis tersebut. Refleks, gadis ini mendongakkan kepala untuk menghindari tajamnya daggers agar tak menusuk lehernya.

Anehnya, yang mengacungkan senjata tajam cuma Legolas. Elves yang lain hanya berdiri memantau gadis ini tanpa menyentuh senjata mereka. Semua elves disana berambut gelap entah coklat, hitam, atau merah. Hanya Legolas yang berambut blonde.

Walaupun sudah ditodong gadis ini masih tetap tersenyum hangat, dia masih santuy duduk di tanah dan mengatur napasnya. Di samping gadis ini berdiri satu lagi elves cantik berambut coklat, tapi tatapannya sama sekali tidak dingin malah terkesan kasihan. Menatap tajam ke arah gadis didepannya, elves tampan ini mengajukan pertanyaan.

"What are you doing here?.. daughter of human!"

"Well, that's the same question i wanna ask you too, Prince Legolas son of Thranduil.." jawab gadis ini dengan santai.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Legolas kebingungan kenapa seorang anak manusia bisa mengetahui namanya. Legolas sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kerajaannya kecuali dalam misi pengamanan wilayah Mirkwood.

"Say! How did you know my name? apa kau mata-mata musuh?"

Gadis ini terkejut, mana mungkin perempuan lemah seperti dia bisa menjadi mata-mata musuh? lagi pula siapa musuhnya? orcs? Great Eye? ataupun Dwarfs?

"Oh.. come on, seorang cewe lemah yang bahkan ngga bisa lari sama ngelawan Great spiders jadi mata-mata? that's imposible! im unweapon!"

"Who knows? bangsa elves memang bukan musuh manusia, tapi kau berada di area kami, maka dari itu aku berhak curiga padamu"

Masih dalam tatapan tajam, Legolas melirik ke arah elleth (elf-woman) berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Geledah dia.."

Tak bisa melawan dan tak mau melawan. Gadis ini terlalu mager untuk berontak, kaki nya sakit dibuat bergerak, lagi pula dia juga tak bersenjata.

Mungkin satu hal yang membuat dia ingin memberontak, HEY! Prince bisa tidak hargai privasi wanita? kau yakin mau menggeledah seorang gadis yang tanpa bra.. di depan banyak elves laki-laki?

"Are you kidding me? im really unweapon! plus aku ini perempuan! kau yakin?!"

"Oh, do not worry, yang akan menggeledahi mu juga seorang wanita" jawab Legolas ketus dan masih mengacungkan daggers nya. Elleth yang diperintah Legolas mulai berjalan mendekat.

"I'm sorry.., tapi perintah Pangeran tak bisa ditolak, permisi"

Jari dan tangan elleth ini mulai menggrayangi tubuh gadis tersebut. Geli, malu, dan kesal dirasakannya, bayangkan saja digeledah di depan banyak ellon (elf-man) dan dilihati. Rasa malu ini masih bisa ditahan sampai telapak tangan elleth itu mencapai dada nya. Gadis ini mulai menggertak sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hei! Tauriel! my breasts are privacy!"

Tauriel terkejut dia dan para elves lain kecuali Legolas tertawa jaim, karena spontan gadis ini menyebut kata dada nya tanpa malu. Sekaligus, ada rasa penasaran di hati Tauriel, darimana gadis ini tau namanya.

"Oh, im sorry.. yes, you are clean. She's really unweapon My Prince"

"sigh..i've told u.."

Daggers yang diacungkan di leher gadis itu perlahan diturunkan. Pikiran Legolas dipenuhi tanda tanya, sebenarnya siapa gadis ini dan kenapa dia disini. Melihat raut muka Legolas, gadis ini hanya terkekeh geli, karena selama di film, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Legolas secara langsung.

"Hey Legolas, bawa aku ke ada mu Thranduil. Aku jelaskan semuanya disana, i think he know what i must to do.."

"Yeah..good idea.."

Sebagai seorang elves, naluri Legolas mengatakan bahwa gadis ini berbeda, dia terasa seperti manusia yang spesial, maka dia juga harus memperlakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Sebelum digiring ke kerajaan, gadis ini diikat dengan rantai besi dengan kedua tangan di depan agar dia tidak kabur.

Rantai yang diikat di tangannya mulai ditarik. Gadis ini mencoba berdiri dan berjalan walaupun pincang. Sakit, sakitnya luar biasa, air mata menetes di pipinya. Raut wajah gadis ini memperlihatkan dia sudah biasa terluka, namun kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Baru berjalan 10 meter dia terjatuh dan duduk di tanah lagi, kakinya sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Darah yang semula belum muncul, sekarang mengalir deras. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa pasrah serta menerima kematian, meski begitu bibirnya tak henti untuk tersenyum. Pada akhirnya Legolas merasa kasihan, dia berlutut untuk melihat luka tersebut.

"Spider bite..it's bleeding.."

Suara Legolas nampak parau, melihat bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Legolas menatap raut wajah gadis itu, perasaan campur aduk ada di dalam benaknya.

"Please.. left me here..., i.. can't move.. any further.."

Nafas gadis ini tersengal karena menahan rasa sakit di betisnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis sedangkan air mata masih mengalir, senyum yang dia paksakan masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Are you sure? sia-sia saja setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, kau mau membuat dirimu jadi mangsa laba-laba, sedangkan aku belum tau informasi apapun tentangmu? Do not say nonsense.."

Legolas mengatakannya sambil melihat kondisi kaki yang semakin memburuk. Tanpa sadar, tangan Legolas mengusap kaki berdarah itu dengan wajah sedih. Legolas memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas panjang.

Srakk

"uwaahh.."

Kedua tangan Legolas menangkup tubuh gadis itu dengan mudahnya. Sekarang posisi mereka seperti pengantin pria yang menggendong istrinya ketika baru saja menikah. Terkejut, mata gadis ini langsung tertuju pada pemilik lengan kokoh yang mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Gadis ini masih terseyum, kemudian bergurau pada Legolas dengan nafas tersengal pastinya.

"Well.. kita keliatan.. kayak pengantin baru ya? atau.. prince and princess? haha.., sekarang.. mana kuda putihnya?"

Jokenya sukses membuat elves lain tertawa jaim. Sedangkan Legolas masih berjalan dengan tatapan dingin, fokus melihat kedepan, tak menghiraukan joke yang diberikan. Legolas memanggil ellon lain untuk datang padanya.

"Eryn! cover her wound.., jangan biarkan satu tetes pun darah jatuh dari kakinya. Darahnya akan meninggalkan jejak untuk laba-laba masuk ke kerajaan kita"

Datanglah satu ellon yang membalut kaki gadis itu dengan saputangan putih. Beruntung, dia bisa mendapat perawatan walaupun sedikit. Setidaknya luka itu bisa ditutupi dari kuman dan bakteri.

Selesai membalut, Eryn mundur kemudian kembali ke dalam barisan bersama elves yang lain. Gadis ini merasa hangat dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum. Walaupun kelihatan dingin Legolas masihlah tetap elves yang dia kenal di buku maupun di film. Baik dan penyayang pada siapapun.

"Hey.., thanks Legolas.. i owe you.. my life.."

Legolas melirik sejenak kemudian kembali melihat kedepan. Bibirnya terbuka hendak memilah kata yang mana ingin dia ucapkan.

"No need to thanks, kau tahanan kami, sudah sewajarnya aku membawamu ke hadapan Raja.."

"But.. if you not.. come to save me, aku mungkin.. udah ketemu Mandos.. haha.."

"...That's not funny at all.."

Gadis ini terkejut, ellon yang menggendongnya tersenyum tulus. Padahal baru saja dia bilang leluconnya tidak lucu. Memang benar, Legolas adalah ello yang baik dan pengertian.

"ohh.. akhirnya.. kamu senyum, im glad and.. thanks to Tauriel.., Eryn.. and another elves. Kalian.. udah nyelametin aku.."

Walaupun berwajah pucat, senyum lebar dikeluarkan gadis ini hingga nampak gigi putihnya. Elves yang lain juga ikut tersenyum, atmosfer hutan Mirkwood yang dingin dan gelap seketika menjadi hangat dan cerah berkat gadis ini.

"It's strange.., aku tidak merasa kau itu ancaman waktu pertama kali melihatmu. Bukan hanya aku, yang lain pun begitu, bahkan Legolas.." jawab Tauriel

"Oh.. really? haha.. thank you.."

Mungkin itulah kenapa tidak ada elves, kecuali Legolas yang mengacungkan senjata tajam ke arah gadis ini. Mereka terkesan seperti melihat dan menolong seekor rusa yang hampir dimangsa harimau.

Waktu pun berlalu, memakan sekitar satu jam untuk sampai di pintu masuk kerajaan Mirkwood. Selama di perjalanan, hanya ada suasana hening. Gadis ini tau, dia akan dijadikan tahanan lalu membusuk di dalam sel penjara. Tapi gadis ini tak merasa ketakutan, karena dia sudah diselamatkan dan tidak sendirian lagi, di hutan yang gelap itu.

Di depan mata, terlihat gerbang biru yang ramping lagi tinggi terbuka. Mempersilahkan masuk squad yang selesai menjalankan misi dengan membawa oleh-oleh di tangannya.

Gadis ini ternganga, pemandangan dalam gua bahkan lebih indah daripada yang di film atau di buku. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaikan mimpi. Semuanya terlihat megah, tiang-tiang dari kayu itu menjulang tinggi kokohnya. Jalan-jalan seperti jembatan yang digunakan pun dari kayu berumur ribuan tahun. Nampak air terjun besar memancarkan air terasa yang menyegarkan. Ahh.. inilah Kerajaan Mirkwood.

...

...

...

..

.

Legolas dingin yak? sengajaa.. saya cuma ikut character developmentnya Legolas. Silahkan Anda rewatch The Hobbit, disitu Legolas terkesan seperti elves yang gahar, dingin, dan tanpa ampun.

Tapi di Lord of The Ring, Legolas jadi karakter pendiam, murah senyum, dan bersahabat. Jadi.. tunggu saja nanti, Anda pasti klepek-klepek.

Happy Readiing


End file.
